


The legacy you left with me

by boomer510



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Spoilers for 3.07, but clarke is having her baby, lexa is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomer510/pseuds/boomer510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa might be gone, but she left one piece of herself with Clarke. Baby fic, spoilers for 3.07, sad at first but it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first fanfic , so please be gentle, all mistakes are mine. please enjoy!

The Legacy You Left With Me

Prologue

Three months, that's how long it has been since she died. Three months of grief, three months of heartache, three months of feeling lost. Her last words play on repeat in my head, constantly bringing me back to the day I lost the love of my life. To the day her fight became over and in a way so was mine.

"You were right Clarke; life is about more than just surviving"

I don't know how I can be right, since I am trying to survive everyday without her. Even now in this moment, a moment I should be sharing with Lexa. A moment that should be one of joy and excitement, but instead is one of sadness and pain. "Clarke? Did you hear what I said?" I look up at my mom; her face is a mixture of concern, shock and pity. "You're pregnant." I sit on an exam chair in the medical word trying to wrap my head around what is happening. I heard her the first time she said it, I just couldn't comprehend what was being said. "How?" Of course I know how it happened, but my mind is in shock. A baby, I am having a baby and not just any baby but Lexa's.

My mind flashes back to the moments before her death. The only time we didn't have to worry about our people and what was best for them. I was not wanheda and she was not heda, we were just Clarke and Lexa, finally consummating our love. If only I knew that would have been our first and last time. If only I knew that would have ended in her giving me this last gift. My mom just looks at me confused, like she doesn't know if she should answer the question or not. "Sweetie, I k….." "How!?" I cut her off screaming, "How could this happen? How could she do this to me?" I start to break down, tears running down my face. I let out a sob as I feel arms encircle me. "sshhhh….It's ok let it out, everything is going to be ok." My mom whispers in my ear, as I buried my head into her neck. "How am I supposed to do this without her?" I sob into my mother's neck. Mom starts to rub small circles on my back, and continues to do so until my sobs turn into quite whimpers.

She pulls back from my body and looks me in the eyes. "Clarke… there are options, you don't have to do this." Her words rattle around in my brain and I immediately reject the idea. I couldn't do that; I can't get rid of the last part of her that I have, that is currently growing in me. "No, this is all I have left of her mom."She goes back to hugging me then "Lexa loved you Clarke and I know she would have loved this baby also." More tears slip out of my eyes as I think about the life I could have had with Lexa. Finding out I was pregnant, both of us being shocked and excited and a little bit scared about how we could raise a child when our people are on a brink of war, but it wouldn't matter. We would have worked twice as hard to create peace not only for our people, but for our child, so they could live a life without pain and death surrounding them.

I imagine going into labor and her being protective and strong while secretly nervous as I bring our child into the world. I picture looking over while resting after giving birth, seeing her hold our child close to her chest and whispering how much she loves them. I know Lexa would have been a great nomon, teaching our child how to be a great warrior, protecting them from the dangers of the world, putting their needs above all others.

The images of the life that could have been, that should have been just break my heart further because the reality is I am alone. Our child will never know the comfort of their nomon, will never see the greatness that she achieved all in an attempt to create a better world. I will never be able to see her face light up after seeing our baby for the first time. The tears come rushing out faster. "You will get through this Clarke, don't be afraid." Hearing mom say that just reminds me of Lexa dying whispering "don't be afraid" to me as she lays there bleeding out. Even in her last moments she was trying to comfort me. The truth is I am afraid. I'm afraid I will fail this child as I failed Lexa.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for all those who reviewed! we are about to get more into the story here! Once again all mistakes are mine!

The legacy you left with me

 

Chapter One

I am still in my mother's embrace, when all of a sudden an alarm goes off. Mom and I jump apart startled as the alarm continues to blare. Guards run past the open doors to the medical ward, yelling to each other "get to the gate". I turn to my mom and ask "what's going on?" she looks back at me and grabs my hand "I don't know" and starts leading me to the door. We exit the medical ward and follow the group of guards outside. We arrive to the group with their guns drawn pointed at the front gate to Arkadia. "Clarke!" I turn around to the yelling of my name to see Octavia running towards me. She meets up with my mom and me, slightly out of breath she asks "What's happening? Why are the guards pointing guns at the gate?" We all turn to the gate when something catches my eye, or rather someone.

"No" I whisper under my breath as I move away from my mom and Octavia to get a better look. I start heading toward the gate weaving through the guards until I'm at the front standing next to Bellamy, whose gun is drawn and pointed at the figure approaching the gate. He turns and sees me standing next to him, "Clarke you shouldn't be here, go back inside!" but it's too late. My stomach immediately drops, and I feel bile rise up my throat at what I see. A shoulder pauldron with a red sash, gently swaying as the person it's attached to moves closer to the gates with their hands raised. My eyes follow the sash up the body, not noticing any features of the person, my eyes then land on the face, they focus on the person's brow where the mark of the heda lies. I stand there struggling to breath and I continue to feel the bile rise, it suddenly becomes too much as I bend over and lose the contents in my stomach. "Clarke!?" Bellamy yells as I continue to empty my stomach. My mom rushes over along with Octavia, pushing their way through the guards. "Honey! Are you okay?" my mom asks as she bends down to rub my back as I vomit.

"Stop right there!" I hear Bellamy yell, gun still pointed at the person "Go inform chancellor Pike of the situation" he tells one of the guards nearest to him. As the guard turns to leave, I finally catch my breath to look up to see the person stop, hands still up in the air. It is then that I start to take in their features. Standing 15 feet from the gate is a woman, but not just any woman, the new Commander. My heart breaks at the realization; it's just another reminder of what happened, of what I lost. I am brought out of my thoughts when the woman speaks. " Ai Laik hir fou Wanhda." My head snaps up and Bellamy with his gun still pointed at the woman yells "Speak English!" The girl repeats what she said but this time in English "I said I am here for Wanheda." Why is she here for me? I then finally take a good look at the woman. I start with her body. It's about my height and thin, I then work my way up to her face. Her face is sun kissed, and covered in scars and as soon as I look into her brown eyes I recognize her. It's Ontari!

Last time I saw Ontari was when Queen Nia tried to over throw and kill Lexa. It is then that I remember a conversation I had with Lexa the night after her fight with Roan.

"That girl that was with Nia, Ontari… What will happen to her?"

"She won't be back till the conclave after my death."

"Do you ever talk about anything other than your death?"

As the memories come rushing back, so does the hurt, I once again feel sick and start to vomit again only there is nothing left in my stomach to dispose of. If only I knew how much time I had left with Lexa. Instead of joking I would have grabbed her and kissed her, pouring in all that I felt about her into that one kiss. My mind then comes to the realization that Ontari being here only means one thing, she won the conclave. All the other Nightbloods are dead, making her the new Commander.

Trapped in my thoughts, I didn't notice Octavia moving forward more towards the gate. "What do you want with Clarke?" The mention of my name causes me to look up then, only to notice that Ontari is looking directly at me; she then makes eye contact with Octavia "I need to speak to Wanheda on an urgent matter." She says evenly, almost like Lexa. My Mother is still kneeling next to me continuing to rub my back "what matter?" she asks. "That is for Wanheda alone to know, let me speak to her." Ontari then goes back to looking at me, studying me. "Like hell I will!" Bellamy then starts to point the gun toward her head ready to shoot. "Stop!" I yell as I move to stand with assistance from my mom. "Open the gate."I yell as Bellamy turns to me "Clarke we can't let a grounder into camp!" he hisses. "you're not! I'm going out there." I hiss back. The gate starts to open but before I can take a step forward my mom gently grabs my arm "Clarke, what if this is a trap and she aims to hurt you, it's not just you anymore you have to worry about." She nods her head towards my stomach. I then remember that this commander is not Lexa and I have no guarantee that she won't harm me especially since she is from the Ice Nation. I gently remove my mother's hand "don't worry" I say gently, I don't know if I am saying that more to her or to myself. I walk out to the new Commander stopping right in front of her. I look in her eyes, feeling a jab in my heart when instead of forest green, I see brown. Ontari nods her head "Wanheda" she greets. "I'm here now what would you like to speak about?" Ontari just looks at me, studying my face. She then opens her mouth "If you and the sky people wish to live, you will come to Polis with me now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Don't worry Ontari will not be Lexa 2.0 in this story, unlike what they might try to do in the show and I promise absolutely no romance will happen between Ontari and Clarke. Lexa was it for her! Let me know if I should conti


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Glad you guys are enjoying it so far! here is the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, didn't really have time to proof read, will go back and do it later since I wanted to just get this posted. Enjoy!

The legacy you left with me

Chapter two

"What?" is all that comes out of my mouth as I process the words that are still lingering in the air. "The alliance between the clans is failing, the past commander's coalition died with her, if you and skaikru wish to survive you must come to Polis with me" Ontari said quickly. My heart rate doubles as I am reminded of the threat of war once again. I have been so caught up in my grief that I forgot all about how Lexa was the coalition and now that's she is gone the clans must be in a struggle for power, but something didn't add up right. Why is Ontari here warning me about this attack? When I last saw her she was Nia's servant and bodyguard, who flipped me on a table for trying to poison the late queen. What changed? "Why are you here?"I asked, Ontari just looked at me dumbfounded "I told you why Wanheda" I'm about to ask her another question when I hear movement behind me. Turning around I see the gates open once again with Pike and a group of guards walking out with guns surrounding us. "Detain this grounder!" I hear Pike order as guards start to move in on us. The first guard moves to handcuff Ontari, but Ontari grabs his arm, twisting it behind his back. She then pulls a knife from behind her back and holds it to the guard's throat.

The sound of guns cocking can be heard as the rest of the guards prepare to shoot. "Release him or we will shoot!" Pike orders. Ontari just scoffs "Shoot me and there will be nothing stopping the clans from destroying you". Pike is just about to give the order to shoot, when I run in front of her with my arms out "Wait! Stop…everyone just calm down and lower your weapons." The guards still had their guns up ready to fire; I turn to Ontari "let him go." She just looks at me and slowly lowers her knife and lessens her grip. She shoves the guard away from her body sending him to the ground. "Grab her!" Pike orders the guards, who soon attack her, grabbing her arms and punching her in the face. It looks like she is about to fight back when one guard knees her in the stomach, successfully knocking the wind out of her.

They start to drag her into camp, I run up to Pike. "Where are you taking her, I need to talk to her!?" Pike starts walking towards the gate back into camp "She is to be detained and question, no unauthorized personal will be allowed to interact with the prisoner." "Prisoner!"I exclaim "She is the Commander of the grounders, if we hold her prisoner; they will attack us and wipe us out." I emphasize trying to get Pike to see reason. "I would like to see them try" Pike just continues on into Arkadia. "Close the gate!"Bellamy yells and starts to follow pike with the other guards who have Ontari. I soon lose sight of where they take her. Octavia runs up to me with my mom close behind. "Clarke! That was the new Commander wasn't it?" Octavia asks, I just nod my head; both she and my mom start to look at me with pity in their eyes. "What did she want?" mom asks walking closer and putting her hand on my shoulder, her way of subtly comforting me.

I take a deep breath "She came to warn me about an attack and told me that if I wish to prevent it I must go to Polis with her now." Both Octavia and mom look at me concerned "did she say when the attack was going to happen?" my mom asks with worry being heard in her voice. "No, I must speak to her; this doesn't make sense… why would she warn us of an attack, that she most likely ordered?" I asked Octavia and my mom. Octavia sighs in defeat "Pike has her now, this is no way we will be able to talk to her." "What if there is?"My mom says, both Octavia and I look at her waiting for her to continue. "Marcus still has guards that side with us; they can get you inside to talk to her."

A while later mom is leading me to a room, "I was able to get you ten minutes with her" she says as we stop in front of the door. I am about to go in when she puts her heads on my shoulders "are you sure you want to do this?" I look her in the eyes as I reply "I have no choice mom, if I don't it could be the end for all of us." She nods her head then drops her arms, "be careful". I nod back and enter the room. When I enter I see Ontari sitting chained to a table. She looks up at me, I see her eye slightly swollen, and black blood running down her nose. The sight of the blood causes me to try and repress the memories of the last time I saw blood that color.

"Hello again Wanheda" despite her appearance, she sounds calm and collected. "I have ten minutes and a lot of questions that you will answer. The first being why you're here?" I say as I take a seat across from Ontari. "I already told you Wanheda, your people are going to be attacked in 2 days time and I came here to warn you." she saying while making direct eye contact with me. "See that's the part I don't understand, why are you warning us of an attack that you ordered?" I ask. I suddenly see the corner of her lip twist up. "I never said it was I who ordered the attack, wanheda" she says with slight amusement. "what?" I lean back in shock; none of this was making sense. "As I told you before, the past commander's coalition is no more, some of the clans are against the blockade and are starting to move their armies to seek their own revenge against the sky people" her tone turns serious once again. "You're the commander can't you stop it?" I ask desperately, for the first time during the conversation she breaks eye contact and looks away "I may be the commander, but I was not raised like one. I did not undergo the standard nightblood training. Because of that some clans are not willing to recognize me as heda. A power struggle is happening and war is unavoidable." After her words she then looks back at me. "but why…why come to Arkadia, come to warn me and what does me going to Polis help?" I am so desperate for answers at this point. All I want to do is make sense of this situation. "You are the great wanheda, mountain slayer, with your help I will be able to keep the clans in line and get them to accept me as their new heda. As for warning you of the attack….I have my reasons" We then spend some minutes staring at each other. I run all the scenarios of what I should do through my head, all of them coming to one conclusion. "okay" I whisper "okay I will go with you, but first we have to get you out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So what do you guys think?! Next chapter will be the the break out and going back to Polis. Plus Ontari will find out about Clarke's condition, and she will reveal something shocking to Clarke. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for all the reviews! here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

The legacy you left with me

 

Chapter three

As soon as I said that a knock was heard on the door and my mother poked her head in. "Clarke, ten minutes are up" I look to my mom then back at Ontari "Hold on one second, I'll be right back" I told Ontari as I exit the room to see my mother standing with Miller. "I need the keys now!"I say holding my hand out towards Miller. Miller looks confused and my mom just looks over at me. "Clarke, what are you doing?" she asks. With my hand still out towards Miller I turn my head to address my mother. "I'm going with her mom; I have to do this if we want to avoid a war and more bloodshed." I then turn back to Miller "So give me the damn keys, or I will make you give them to me!" Usually I wouldn't threaten my friends like that, but time was not on our side. I guess I can also blame the day I have been having and the rise in hormones from being pregnant. Miller doesn't argue and hands over the keys with an "I hope you know what you're doing."I take the keys and go back in the room.

I walk over to Ontari and unlock her cuffs, "we have to move now!" I grab her arm and start to lead her out of the room. Once out we make our way, with my mother in tow to the secret passage that will lead us outside of Arkadia. I open the cover and go to crawl in when I'm stopped by my mother "Clarke, you can't be serious" I just face her "I have too mom" she just studies my face and sees how determined I am. "Fine, then I'm coming with you" she says leaving no room for debate but I try anyways "mom…" but my mother immediately cuts me off. "No, Clarke you're pregnant and it is not just about you anymore. So I'm going to make sure that you and the baby are safe." We continue to stare at each other until a voice breaks the intense silence between us. "p…pr..pregnant?" We both look over at Ontari who is sporting a look of shock along with something else I just can't place. Before I can think more of it an alarm sounds. Knowing that the guards just discovered Ontari had escaped and that we were running out of time, I give into my mom. "Okay but we have to go now." I let my mom climb in first, then Ontari, I then climb in and replace the cover. We follow the tunnel until we are out of Arkadia.

Once out I turn to Ontari, who is just sort of staring at me in a sort of trance. "Now what?"I ask. Pulling her out of it "I have two horses up over the hill; we will ride to Polis now." We start making our way up to the hill. We then come across two horses tied to a tree. Ontari mounts one while my mother and I mount the other. During the ride no one speaks, Onarti seems to be distracted by her thoughts and mom and I have nothing to talk about. We ride for some time, when the exhaustion from the day hits me. It wasn't until my mother felt my stomach rumble that she speaks "How about we take a break for the night, it's starting to get dark, and Clarke should rest." Ontari seems to come out of her thoughts then and nods. We stop and make camp for the night in a little clearing in the woods. I get a fire going and mom sets up the tents, Ontari leaves to search the perimeter to make sure we are safe. Time passes and my mom decides to go to bed, also being exhausted from the day's events. I am sitting by the fire by myself when my stomach rumbles again.

"Here" I look up and see Ontari, in her hands she is holding some dried meat and berries. "You should eat, it's not good for the fyucha (baby) if you don't" she says as she once again offers me the food. "Thanks" I say as I take the food from her hands, I put a piece of meat in my mouth. I almost moan at how good it tastes, and quickly go to put another piece into my mouth. Ontari just gives me a small smile and goes to sit on the other side of the fire, going back into thought. I continue to eat until Ontari spoke once again "the fyucha, it's hers isn't it, the past commanders" I swallow whats in my mouth and look down at the fire, I give a small nod. Ontari goes back to being quite looking out into the woods surrounding us. "You don't seem surprised" I say. She continues to look out into the woods "the past commander did many great and surprising things in her life, this is no different." "Lexa" I say bitterly, she turns to look at me "excuse me" she says confused. "Her name was Lexa, you always address her as the past commander, she was more than that." I say the last part quietly, as images of Lexa pop into my head, memories of her at her most vulnerable moments, where she wasn't the commander but was just Lexa.

As I think about it my hand unconsciously drifts to my lower stomach, where there is a small unnoticeable bump and covers it. If only she was here. Ontari watches me do this. "For most of my life I was raised to hate the past com-Lexa by the Ice Queen, it is hard for me to call her by anything other than heda, even now that she's….." She suddenly stops and looks away. That last part though caught my attention. What was she going to say? I continue to ponder until she speaks again. "It's late Wanheda, you should rest" right when she said that I release a yawn, my exhaustion finally taking over. "Okay", I get up and go over to my small tent, as soon as I lay down I fall asleep.

Another shot goes off as I run to the door, suddenly I stop in my tracks "Lexa!" She looks at her hand covered in black blood as it bleeds through her shirt; she then looks at me, as she comes to the realization of what just happened. "no..no!"I scream as she falls over and hits the ground.

"No!"I scream as I pop up from the ground, breathing heavily from the nightmare I just had. If only it was a nightmare and not a memory of one of the worst days of my life. Shaken, I walk out of the tent. "Nightmare?" I look over to Ontari who was sitting by the coals of the once raging fire. I nod my head as I try to get my breathing under control. She soon gets up and walks over to me. She hands me her canteen filled with water. "Here this should help" I take the canteen and drink from it greedily. "thanks" I say handing it back to her, "Why are you up" I ask as she moves to sit back down by the coals. "I also had….dreams" she says, I move to sit next to her. We sit in silence until something from earlier today pops into my head. "Can I ask you something?"I ask Ontari who just nods her head. "Earlier today I asked why you came to warn me of the attack, you said you had your reasons, what are they? Why are you protecting me?" we sit there in silence for a while and right when I think she is not going to answer, she sighs "because…"she turns and looks me in my eyes "Lexa told me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: well what did you guys think? did you see that coming?


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here you go! I tried spacing it a different way, let me know if it works. hope you guys like it!

The legacy you left with me

 

Chapter four

"What do you mean Lexa told you to?" I say in a low threatening voice. My mind was trying to wrap around what was just said. "Lexa is dead!" I yell at Ontari who remains perfectly calm. "But death is not the end, wanheda." This does nothing to stop my rage from building, I jump to my feet and start to pace. Ontari also stands

"When I received the commander's spirit after my conclave, the past commanders became a part of me. Since then I have been able to talk to them and they talk to me, along with other things. Lexa is the one I experience the most because she is the most recent to die"

I continue to pace but my anger is boiling at what I'm being told "what other things Ontari!?"I yell at her. I don't know why I ask but a part of me wants to know.

"I dream of their memories in my sleep, and I also feel things…"

"Stop." I say it's starting to become too much for me to hear but Ontari continues anyway, sounding more desperate as she talks

"…. Today when I found out you were pregnant I felt shocked but also I felt proud, but these feeling weren't my own Wanheda.."

"Shut up."I try again, my anger hitting its peak.

Onarti just continues "…They were Lexa's!"

"I said STOP!" I yell.

A smack then resonates throughout camp. I come to realize what I just did as I lower my hand down. Ontari's face is turned and has an angry red mark from where my hand landed. Before I can apologize for hitting her I hear my mom's voice "what's going on out here?" I look over seeing her head pop out of her tent.

"Nothing" Ontari says. I turn to her , she is just looking at me, she then turns with no other words and goes into her tent. I just stand there with tears in my eyes watching her walk away. "What happened?" I feel a hand on my shoulder no doubt belonging to my mother. "Nothing" I state, shrugging my mom's hand off my shoulder and quickly walking back to my tent as the tears start to fall. When I enter I sit down and curl into myself as I start to sob. This shouldn't be happening, Lexa was gone. Hearing Ontari say that Lexa lives in her, that she talks to her, sees her memories and feels what Lexa feels just becomes the breaking point for my fragile heart. I continue to cry until I fall asleep, exhausted from all the emotions running through my mind. The next morning I exit my tent seeing my mom and Ontari already up packing up camp. My mom turns and sees me. She rushes over to give me a hug "everything okay sweetie?" I just hug her back and nod my head.

She then releases me and I walk over to Ontari, who is packing up her horse. "Ontari…I.."

"If we want to get to Polis soon we should leave immediately." She interrupts, not once sparing me a glance as she talks.

"Right" I say as I go to pack up my tent. Soon we are back on our horses heading to polis. The way there was silent like before only this time there was also an air of awkwardness. We arrived outside the gates of polis around mid day. When the gates opened I gasped. The once lively city was now almost a ghost town. As we entered I couldn't help but compare it to the last time I entered this city with its people's Heda. Last time children and adults ran into the streets to greet and to catch a glimpse of their beloved leader. But this time there were no children coming to greet us and any adults quickly move out of our way and went indoors. A lot has changed in these three months; a lot has changed with this new Heda.

We ride to the tower in the center of polis. Guards take our horses, we start to dismount when a rotten piece of fruit hits Ontari.

"yu no heda, yu nomonjoka, wamplei tu azgeda heda" a villager yelled as he throws another piece of fruit at Ontari.

Ontari manages to dodge the fruit this time. "Sis em op" she orders the guards. The guards grab the man as Ontari dismounts her horse. She walks over and gets right in his face

"yu gaf wamplei tu heda, heda ron op wamplei tu yu." Ontari then unsheathes her sword and stabs the villager in the chest.

"Oh my god" I gasp as I see the villager's life begins to leave his eyes. He drops to the ground as the guards release him. His blood begins to pool by Ontari's feet. Ontari sheaths her sword then turns to head into the tower.

My mother and I dismount our horse. I hurry to catch up to Ontari. "What the hell was that?" I try to keep in step with her "you can't just go around killing people, especially your people." Ontari doesn't respond to my comment and just keeps walking. I finally grab her arm, effectively stopping her.

Ontari doesn't turn to face me as she orders "guards! escort Wanheda and her mother to their room" she then shrugs me off her and continues to walk away. Before I could once again follow her guards blocked my path and took my arms leading me and my mom to our room.

My mom and I are shoved into a room. "Clarke? What happened out there?" My mom asks, but I don't respond. I just stare at the room. "Clarke?" I can't hear a word she says, I just continue to stare. My eyes then land on the bed in the room. I start to move more into the room towards it. I stop right by its side and look down at the white furs, half expecting to find black blood stains still on them. I feel an arm being placed around my shoulder. My mom embraces me as I still stare at the bed. "This was the room wasn't it?" My mom asks gently, I nod, as my hand reaches out to touch the furs on the bed.

I start to feel tears form in my eyes. Before they could be released, the doors start to open. My mom turns around but I continue to look at the bed. "Clarke." My eyes widen as I hear a voice I never wanted to hear again. I turn and look at the one person who took everything from me "Titus".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The translations: you no Heda, you motherfucker. Death to the Ice Nation Heda.   
> Grab him.  
>  You wish death to heda, heda gives death to you.
> 
> So what do you guys think? I keep getting asked about when we will see lexa. It will be a while until Lexa is seen again. For now we will mostly see ontari talk about lexa. But I promise we will see Lexa again! next update will be on Monday!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow, sorry this took so long! Not going to lie, kind of had a hard time writing this one.

The legacy you left with me

Chapter five

 

"Titus" I say.

Looking at him I see a noticeable difference in appearance from the last time I saw him. He looks thinner then I remember him being and the dark circles under his eyes prove that he has not been getting enough sleep. He looks pale and sickly. At one point I might have been concerned for the man's health, but not now. Not after he took Lexa away from me.

"Heda wishes to see you now, Clarke" He says, not looking me in the eyes

"If she wants to see me she can come here" I state defiantly, trying to repress my anger that is developing the longer I am in this room, with this man.

"This is not a Heda you should defy, Clarke" he warns, continuing to not meet my stare, but that statement alone is enough to uncap my anger I been trying to repress.

"And whose fault is that Titus" I hiss, his eyes shoot up to mine and I see the feelings he is trying to bury behind his eyes

" Clar-" he tries but I cut him off before he can speak my name

"No! Don't you dare try to justify what you did. We have this new Heda because of you! You shot Lexa! You killed the woman that I loved! Because of you I am now alone! Because of you.." I start to choke up from all the emotion running through me as I yell at Titus "..My child won't know its nomon." I finish that sentence quietly.

Titus's eyes widen at what I just said "You are with child?...Lexa's Child?" He asks disbelieved. His eyes move down to look at my stomach.

I move my arms in front of my stomach to protect it from Titus's gaze. "Yes" I whisper. Titus looks to be calculating what I just said.

"Impossible" He scoffs. "You and lexa had not laid together, I would have known" He said studying me, thinking he caught me in a lie.

"We did actually, right before you killed her. Lexa and I consummated our love when I told her I was leaving to go back to Arkadia. That's where I was when you broke into my room to shoot me." I start to walk towards him to leave the room so I could go speak to Ontari. Before I reached the door though, I stop right next to Titus.

"And it only takes once right" I say to him. I then continue to the door leaving my mom and a shocked Titus in the room.

I walk down the corridor to the throne room. The guards open the door. I walk in and see Ontari sitting there playing with her knife. For a second I am taken back to my first meeting with Lexa, where she too sat on that same throne playing with her knife to intimidate me back in TonDC. I let a small smile form on my face as I think of the moment that started it all.

My smile fades as I am brought back to reality. "Now you wish to speak to me?" I ask sassily. Ontari just sighs and moves to get out of the chair. She puts her knife back in its holder on her thigh. She then moves to look out the balcony.

"You're upset about what I did earlier, I understand that Wanheda, But you need to understand that this is not the Polis you remember, and I am not the heda you want." Ontari says evenly.

She turns around and faces me "My rule cannot be challenged Clarke-" my eyes widen because this is the first time she has ever said my name. "and I will kill anyone that does." She finishes looking at me with determination in her eyes.

I walk closer to her "Even your own people?" I ask angrily

"Yes" She says in a dark tone. She starts to move towards me slowly. "I have waited too long for this position Clarke and I will not let anything or anyone take it away from me.." Once again spoken in that dark tone, that is starting to create fear in my mind. She stops her advance right in front of me. "…even you."

The sentence hangs in the air. I look into her brown eyes and I see a battle raging behind them. And for the first time since I been with Ontari, I start to feel afraid. This isn't the person in the woods who was borderline nice to me. No this person in front of me was the true Ontari, the ruthless Ice Nation killer.

"I'm not afraid of you" I say to her, to show that her threats are not working even though they secretly are. She turns and walks backs to the throne to sit.

"If only you knew what I did to the blond boy who last said that to me during my conclave, then you would be" Ontari said coldly

Immediately my mind pictures her killing the nightbloods, killing Aden. I try to discard the horrid images flashing in my head of the events.

"It doesn't have to be this way, I can help you." I say

"I'm not the one who needs help right now Wanheda, I have my people under control." Ontari states confidently.

"But for how long, your people might fear you now, but how long until they revolt against you." I stress to her. I then release a small laugh "Hell they are even starting to revolt now."

The room goes silent as Ontari processes my words. We continue to make eye contact. Ontari then closes her eyes and sighs.

"We are done here. You may go back to your room now Wanheda" Ontari says emotionlessly. I continue to stand there not budging at Ontari's dismissal. Ontari just raises an eyebrow at my defiance.

"Actually-" I say quietly "- I was wondering if I can change rooms?" I look pleadingly at Ontari. I can't go back to that room. It's too much. Ontari just looks at me, confused by my request. Her eyes then widen. She then looks at me sadly almost like she knows what happened there, like she remembers.

Just like that Ontari changes back to the girl in the woods. "Guards!" she yells. Two guards enter the room ready to serve their new heda. "Escort Wanheda to a new room." The guards nod at Ontari's orders.

"Thank you" I whisper to her as I leave the room with the guards. I am lead to a new room, when I enter I see that it is slightly smaller than my last one. But that doesn't matter to me because this room doesn't hold the memories of Lexa's death. I move over to the bed, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. I lie down and close my eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I was thinking of writing the second story of the series that is about Clarke raising her child from this story, before I finished this one and update them at the same time. Let me know if you want me to do that now or wait until I finished this one. And wow how about last nights episode. you know I'm not a show writer, but I pretty sure its never a good idea to kill all your fan favorites off

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Who else was super sad about what happened on 3.07. I cant believed they killed her! I was so upset I decided to write this little number, don't worry about how Clarke got pregnant, for the sake of the story just go with it. Anyway let me know what you think so far and if I should continue. I promise it will get better and be a happy ending


End file.
